1. Field
The present specification discloses a communication device that displays a title of content published on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of content is published on networks. There is a server that publishes summarized content information including a URL and a title of each content. One example of summarized content information is feed information. Formats for feed information include, for example, RSS and Atom. A software for acquiring feed information and displaying a plurality of contents is disclosed on a website (www.forest.impress.co.jp/article/2004/05/26/dirtynewsreader.html) located on the Internet on Jul. 29, 2008, titled “Dirty News Reader displays titles of distributed articles on RSS sites like an electronic signboard”, published May 26, 2004 by Impress Corporation and written by Tomoyuki Otsu. When this software is installed on a PC, a user can view the title of each content. When a user clicks on a title, the PC will open a browser, and will access the URL of the content corresponding to that title. In this way, the content will be displayed on the PC.